


Fantasy

by seekingferret



Category: Carmen Sandiego (Cartoon 2019)
Genre: F/F, Fanvids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:07:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28716270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seekingferret/pseuds/seekingferret
Summary: Song: "Carmen Fantasy" Movement 2 by Pablo de Sarasate (after a melody by Bizet), performed by Anne-Sophie Mutter and the Wiener PhilharmonikerWarning for Depictions of Police
Relationships: Julia "Jules" Argent/Carmen Sandiego | Black Sheep
Comments: 16
Kudos: 41
Collections: Festivids 2020





	Fantasy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sandalwoodbox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sandalwoodbox/gifts).



> Song: "Carmen Fantasy" Movement 2 by Pablo de Sarasate (after a melody by Bizet), performed by Anne-Sophie Mutter and the Wiener Philharmoniker
> 
> Warning for Depictions of Police


End file.
